


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO OTP Prompts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Awkwardness, Crush at First Sight, Cute Oh Sehun, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Pre-Idol, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Work In Progress, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: EXO OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911928
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:14 AM**

"You're gonna be fine Sehun-ah."Junmyeon was reassuring the younger,even though Sehun had his doubts."I'm sure you're gonna get along just fine with them."

Sehun looked at the older with a heavy sigh."Are you hyung?"He asked,continuing before Junmyeon could reply."What if they don't like me at all?"


End file.
